


Tiny Feet

by RufusThePup



Category: Homestuck
Genre: A little, Foot Fetish, M/M, Tickling, but that's involved too, there's a name for cumming in one's pants but i forget what it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RufusThePup/pseuds/RufusThePup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee's sudden interest in his feet makes him want to vomit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiny Feet

"They’re so small!" 

"Shut up." 

"How do you wear shoes?" 

"I said shut up!" 

"Motherfuck--let me see your socks, I bet they’re so fuckin’ small!" 

He punches Gamzee in the shoulder and flops down on the sofa, arms crossed, legs up to his chest. Gamzee just smiles at him, still staring at Karkat’s feet, which are covered by his pant legs. He reaches down and Karkat kicks his hands. 

"Next time I’m kicking your nook." 

Gamzee knows it’s an empty threat, so he reaches for them again and manages to pull one of Karkat’s legs out from underneath him, resting it in his lap. 

"What the fuck, Gamzee?!" 

He rolls Karkat’s pant leg up to his knee and rubs along his calf and the thin hairs there, then grasping the small foot in his hands. When he rubs his thumbs along the underside, Karkat finds himself squirming a bit. It… actually doesn’t feel that bad. He lays back and tries not to wriggle. 

Gamzee’s still smiling at him, suddenly raising the limb and pressing a kiss to his toes. Karkat pulls his leg back a bit and presses his foot to Gamzee’s mouth, flexing his toes a bit when he feels the other’s lips moving against the arch. 

When he pulls back he has to stop himself from smiling at the sight of a footprint-shaped smear in Gamzee’s makeup. He doesn't seem to notice. 

"Got your paint on my foot…" he mutters. Gamzee grasps it again and slowly draws his tongue along the underside, leaving a line in the paint. He continues this and Karkat’s squirming again. It tickles and he wants to scream. 

Finally Gamzee releases him. 

"All clean. Now the other one." 

Karkat hesitates but obliges, and the same treatment is repeated. This time there's a slight stirring inside him, a warmth pooling in his groin and spreading, down his legs in particular. The kisses become lighter, his flesh more sensitive, and he isn't sure if he just made a noise or not. His eyes open (when did he close them?) and he unclenches his fists (when did he clench them?), only to notice that Gamzee's staring at him with the widest grin he's ever seen on him. 

"W-what?" Karkat's voice sounds so small, even to himself. A hand moves between his legs, and Gamzee's spreading them. "Wait, w-wait! What are you--?!" His eyes widen in shock when he notices the slight red stain at his crotch, and he has to bite back a moan when a finger strokes down the inseam of his pants. 

"Y'know... you can touch yourself, I mean, I don't motherfucking mind." 

And he considers it, he honestly fucking considers it. But apparently he doesn't need to make the decision by himself because Gamzee's decided to help by grabbing Karkat's hand and placing it between his legs, giving him a friendly pat (right, like that makes it better) before sitting back. He stands and turns himself around so that he's leaning against the arm rest of the sofa and the other troll's feet are in his lap, and he can still get a good look at said other troll playing with himself. 

He begins peppering kisses along the side of his foot, occasionally letting his tongue slip out to move along the arch or nibbling at his heel. Though his eyes have closed, he can still hear soft moans trying to be stiffled. He presses his nose against the arch, letting it be squished as he inhales deeply and gives a satisfied "honk," his own arousal spiking momentarily before settling into a steady warmth. He slowly lets his lips drag upwards to press the same light kisses to the pads of his toes, then wrapping his lips around the smallest one and tugging it gently. This earns him a slight twitch as his toes spread and allow Gamzee to slide his tongue between them, and he does this for each gap. He returns to placing his mouth over a few, then sucking on and prodding them, absolutely reveling in the pleased hums this earns him. 

He pulls off with a pop and idly rubs the abandoned foot as he watches Karkat, who has begun to enjoy himself quite a bit, by the looks of things; he's rubbing himself rather fiercely, free hand tugging on his own hair, his eyes are squeezed shut as he tries his hardest not to let his noises grow any louder. Hushed whimpers of "Gamzeegamzeegamzee" can be heard. Gamzee smirks. 

Then he notices something. At some point his slow rubbing motions of Karkat's foot had turned to stroking, and a particularly light graze was met with a sharp noise from him. Curiously, he repeats the action, this time rewarded with a high whine of his name (something like "Gamzee _ **gamzee**_ gamzee"). 

Almost immediately, a wicked idea forms. 

Gamzee curls his fingers into claws and lets his nails glide over the center of the arch. 

There was no hiding it; he was tickling him. 

The response is only a second delayed, but Karkat suddenly clinches up completely, the first shock of a sudden orgasm. Then his frame relaxes and he begins to tremble, a wavering moan his only sound as his hand squeezes himself a few times, as though tries to wring a few more seconds out of his pleasure. It dies far too quickly and he's left completely on edge (and a little unsatisfied). 

"Well... look at what I can do." 

And Gamzee's comment just ruins the entire afterglow. 

Karkat pulls himself upright and jabs Gamzee in the stomach with his toe, earning him a "honk", before he tosses his legs over the side of the sofa and tries to gather the strength to stand. As soon as he does he's met with the unpleasant sensation of something wet dripping down his legs and causing his pants to stick to him. He stands there, fuming with rage as he tries to properly articulate a sentence. 

"Bring me something to wear." 

And he storms off to the ablution block.


End file.
